MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE
by Mein Liebling
Summary: "Fabian, do you believe there are parallel universes?" "Hmm... no." /Crack/parody fic, brothers!fic for my darling Sanchie (Eternally Seventeen)!


"Fabian, do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes?"

The red head didn't look up from his Charms textbook. "Hmm… No."

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE **

**WHERE INSTEAD OF BEING TWINS FABIAN AND GIDEON WERE TRIPLETS**

* * *

"Fabian, Philip, do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes?"

"Hmm… no." neither boy looked up from their textbooks.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE HARRY POTTER ISN'T THE BOY WHO LIVED AND FABIAN AND GIDEON SURIVED**

* * *

"Hey, I haven't heard anything about Harry Potter in a while."

"Who's Harry Potter?"

"I don't know." Gideon looked confused. "I have no idea why I said that."

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE GIDEON DIED AND FABIAN DIDN'T**

* * *

"_WHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?"_

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE FABIAN DIED AND GIDEON DIDN'T**

* * *

"_WHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?"_

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE FABIAN AND GIDEON WERE SLYTHERINS**

* * *

"Those stupid slimly snakes, always bossing people around and being rude and snotty about their money." Gideon complained as he twisted his Hogwarts tie around in his hand.

"Yeah," Fabian agreed. "Making fun of us Gryffindors and being horrible people and-"

Fabian's blue eyes widened. "Gideon?"

"Yeah?" the other twin was confused about why his brother stopped.

"We're Slytherins."

Gideon's eyes widened comically.

"Oh…. Damn it."

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE EVERYONE WAS THE OPPOSITE GENDER**

* * *

"Ugh, Fabby, my nails are completely ruined." Gideonia sniffed as she shoved her nails under her sister's nose. "I mean, like, look at them. That one has this chip in it, it ruins my manicure."

"I said, don't call me Fabby!" Fabina cried, trying to slap her sister but failing miserably. "You're, like, ruining my feels!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE FABIAN AND GIDEON HATED ONE ANOTHER**

* * *

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"No, I mean I hate you so much I can't stand to look at your face, it disgusts me every time I see it."

"Yeah, well your face is so ugly that your mother can't stand to look at it."

"Well your face looked like someone stepped on it and painted it red with finger paint."

"Yeah, well your face-"

"For Merlin's sake, _you two have the same face and mother!"_

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A PARRALEL UNIVERSE**

**WHERE TIMETURNERS CREATED WORMHOLES INSTEAD OF SENDING YOU BACK IN TIME**

* * *

"Hey, look at this timeturner!"

"No, Gideon, Fabian, don't touch it-!"

_ZAP!_

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

**IN OUR UNIVERSE**

* * *

_ZAP!  
_

Gideon looked up from his own Charm's text book to see a confused pair of twins who looked exactly like them. He sighed loudly and looked at his brother.

"I _told _you there were parallel universes."

Fabian sighed and turned around. "Fine, I'll give you that."

The two sets of twins looked at one another up and down for a moment, before one Fabian and one Gideon went to the other.

"Your mum is so fat that no one could fit on the Hogwarts Express!"

"Yeah, well your mum is so stupid she failed first year!"

"Your mum can't tell the difference between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin!"

"Your mum is so stupid she thought that a dragon was an owl!"

"Yeah, well your mum-"

"Guys, I just thought of something." Fabian #2 said as he tapped a finger to his cheek. The other three stopped throwing insults at one another and instead looked at their twin/clone. "We all have the same mother."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry Mum."

* * *

(I would like to thank TomSka for originally giving me the idea for this. I thought it was hilarious and genius the way he did it on the video, so I decided that I would do my own version. The idea belongs to him, but this isn't copy-righted because it's different, I'm just using the idea. Happy? Happy.)

**Dedicated to the lovely and fabulous Sandwhich/Sanch/Sanchie/Sanchers/Sanch-Sanch/My Wife also known as **Eternally Seventeen **who I know loves Fred and George and their friendship, and this is basically like an older version of Fred and George. They're twins, uncles, love fun, and I've always really liked them, so I hope Sanchie likes this too. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**


End file.
